Don and Jess: Youngblood
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Next installment of Don and Jess here. Takes place in the bar again. This bar is going to become a very special place to Don and Jess so get used to them being there. FA


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Next installment of Don and Jess here. Takes place in the bar again. This bar is going to become a very special place to Don and Jess so get used to them being there. Have fun.

Disclaimer: Still don't own it. Really wishing I did. But I don't.

End Transmission

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

"What is it with young girls and older men?" Don asked as he held the bar door open for Jess.

Jess laughed. "You're asking the wrong girl Don, I don't get it either."

Jess headed over to their table while Don got their beers. She watched him talk to the bar tender. Something had changed between them after the dance they shared. She wasn't sure what but she was sure she liked it. She felt safe around Don, like nothing could hurt her when he was around. She knew that was silly because of course she could still be hurt but that was how she felt.

"So you never once fell for an older man?" Don asked, placing her beer in front of her. "Like maybe a teacher?"

Jess shook her head. "Nope, most of my teachers were female and I never really paid enough attention to my male teachers to fall for them." Jess smiled. "My best friend however had the biggest crush on our history teacher our senior year."

Don smiled. "How bad was it?"

Jess laughed. "She ended up flunking the class because she couldn't pay attention to what he was saying."

Don shook his head and sipped his beer. "I just don't get it. Are boys that age that unappealing that girls have to go to older men?"

Jess shrugged. "I don't think it's all girls that age. Most are satisfied with the boys their age. There just happen to be a few who either don't like what they have or they're trying to piss their parents off."

"You ever do anything to piss your parents off?" Don asked.

Jess nodded. "Yeah I joined the academy. My dad never wanted his only daughter in that much danger and my mom," Jess laughed. "My mom just wanted a girly daughter and my joining the academy threw that out the window."

"Never would have pegged you as the type to go against what your dad wants. Most people are too scared to yawn in front of him." Don said.

Jess pointed his beer bottle at Don. "Most people didn't grow up with him. I knew all of his tricks and tells by the time I was twelve. I was an all around Daddy's girl up until I joined the academy."

Don tilted his head to the side and studied Jess. He had also felt a change between him and Jess. He wasn't sure if it was a good idea to fall for his partner but he was. Jess gave him a look.

"You're staring again." she said.

Don gave a laugh. "Sorry, just trying to picture you as a Daddy's girl." he shook his head and took a sip. "Nope, can't do it."

Jess smiled and downed the rest of her beer. Then she looked at her watch.

"Walk me home. I have to take my dog out." she said.

Don nodded, finished his beer then went to pay before Jess could complain. She grabbed their coats and met him at the counter. Waving to the bar tender they put their coats on and left.

"So, who takes care of the mutt during the day?" Don asked.

Jess pushed him with her shoulder. "My dog is not a mutt. And Jason does. He picks Mia up in the morning just before I leave and brings her back just before I get home."

Don frowned. "Thought you said he was private security."

"He is. The hotel owners don't mind him having Mia. She can get down right mean when she wants to. They like having her around." Jess explained.

"You raised a guard dog." Don shook his head. "Why am I not surprised?"

Jess looked at him. "Because I'm a female cop in New York City?"

Don smiled. "Yeah ok that could be the reason."

They arrived at Jess' building and stood in front of the door.

"So I'll see you tomorrow." Don said.

Jess nodded and started towards the door but stopped.

"You want to come and walk Mia with me?" Jess asked. "She likes it when you come."

Don smiled and stuck his hands in his pockets. "Yeah sure, I got nothing planned for the evening."

Jess smiled and started to the door again, this time with Don behind her.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Begin Transmission

I know not very long but I think it works well. As you can tell things are starting to develop between Don and Jess. And we now know the name of Jess' dog. You'll get to meet her in the next one. Let me know what you think, remember the policy on flames and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
